


Chaton

by LarmedeCristal



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A little sensual, But Yurio is an adult in this text, M/M, OtaYuri Week, OtaYuri Week 2017, So he is 18+ years old, and fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarmedeCristal/pseuds/LarmedeCristal
Summary: Otayuri Week, Day 2, Social Media/Celebration | "Pourquoi les gens me surnomment « le chaton » sur internet ? Ce n’est pas impressionnant du tout ! Ils auraient pu choisir tigre ou quelque chose de plus cool ! Là, ça ne me va pas du tout !" | ... ou quand Yuri est mignon aux yeux des réseaux sociaux. Et aussi à ceux d'Otabek.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Et voici le deuxième texte, avec le thème Social Media. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !
> 
> Note : Yuri a 20 ans ici.

Yuri appuie rageusement sur les touches de son téléphone. Il replace une mèche de cheveux qui le gêne derrière son oreille, avant de froncer les sourcils face à un commentaire, scrollant pour voir tous les autres dans le même genre. Il souffle de colère, puis lève les yeux au ciel et demande, à la fois pour lui et à Otabek appuyé contre son épaule :

\- Pourquoi les gens me surnomment « le chaton » sur internet ? Ce n’est pas impressionnant du tout ! Ils auraient pu choisir tigre ou quelque chose de plus cool ! Là, ça ne me va pas du tout !

\- Probablement parce que tu es mignon.

Le kazakh a répondu ceci sans sourciller, ni même détourner son regard de son propre téléphone, comme si c’est une évidence et que Yuri est idiot de ne pas l’avoir vu. Ce dernier rougit jusqu’à la racine de ses longs cheveux blonds, avant de se décaler brusquement, faisant glisser Otabek qui finit allongé sur le sol.

\- La ferme ! réagit le russe. Je ne suis pas mignon ! Je suis un dangereux tigre !

\- Oui, un dangereux tigre qui ronronne quand je lui caresse les cheveux.

Otabek ne lâche toujours pas son portable, mais Yuri voit bien qu’il sourit légèrement. Il lui arrache l’appareil des mains, le balançant sur le canapé, avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres. Le kazakh écarquille les yeux face à une telle initiative de la part du blond, avant de sourire dans le baiser. Il n’a même pas le temps de réagir que Yuri l’approfondit, mordillant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure avant de le rompre pour descendre dans son cou déposer rapidement une marque bleue pas très accentuée mais qui se voit quand même. Puis, le russe se redresse, un sourire satisfait étirant ses lèvres. Otabek se racle la gorge.

\- Bon, je retire ce que j’ai dit, tu es un grand méchant tigre qui aime bien marquer son territoire. Mais je peux toujours faire ça…

Et, le kazakh passe une main dans l’épaisse chevelure de Yuri, récoltant presque directement un ronronnement de confort, avant que ce dernier ne se blottisse dans ses bras, l’incitant à continuer ses caresses. Otabek sourit. Yuri peut dire ce qu’il veut, il sera toujours son petit chaton. Mais hors de question de le lui dire, il tient à sa vie quand même.


End file.
